The One
by romanoffscoven
Summary: (BASED HEAVILY OFF OF MALEC KISS SCENE) (MAJOR FLUFF ;))
**THE ONE**

Quiet chatter filled the air as the guests started to arrive. The church was exquisitely decorated: the altar was twined with multiple champagne roses; the pillars and pews draped with various coloured ribbons and fairy lights; numerous bouquets of flowers were dotted around the church. Steve never realised the true meaning of feeling weak at the knees until that very moment. Standing at the beautifully ornamented altar, wringing his clammy hands, the realisation struck him – he was getting married. Yes, marriage is a wonderful occasion and a huge milestone in someone's life, but not if it's to someone you don't even love. And Steve's true love isn't Sharon Carter, niece of Peggy Carter, no. Steve's heart belonged to James Buchanan Barnes. His best friend since childhood. His guardian angel whenever he was dumb enough not to run away from a fight. His soulmate.

"Steve?"

Snapping back to reality, he looked up to see his best friend in an emerald bridesmaid's dress, flattering her immaculate, fiery red curls, "Sorry, what?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled Steve away from the altar, "I asked how you were feeling, clearly you're not feeling great. Is it the cameras?" she gestured to the pack of paparazzi lining the walls.

The cameras. The main reason why Fury believed it was a good idea for Steve and Sharon to get married. Why? For 'publicity.'

"Nat, I'm fine," but Steve was anything but fine. Just the thought of having to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't even love made him feel terrible.

She gripped onto his shoulders, concern etched into her face, "Rogers, breathe. It's going to be fine. What's gotten you all shook up?"

Of course, Steve hadn't told anyone about his secret admiration for his childhood friend, or even the fact that he "bats for the other team."

"Just nerves, I suppose," Steve politely brushed her hands off of his shoulders and walked away, Natasha watching after him. She knew something was up. Looking around, she surveyed the guests in the front row- Tony, in one of his many unnecessarily expensive suits and orange tinted glasses; Wanda, in a flattering red dress which accentuated her curves; Pietro, chatting with his sister, his usually unkempt hair combed back; Thor, who for once ditched his Asgardian drapes, and was wearing a three-piece suit; her date (and boyfriend), Clint; Bruce, who looked pleasantly unusual in attire that didn't consist of a lab coat and a dishevelled pair of jeans and Nick Fury, who was dressed in his usual long black coat, although he had decided to wear a slightly flashier white eyepatch. Her eyebrows furrowed. Someone was missing. Sam? No, he was in the corner chatting with Steve. After all, he is the best man. Peggy? Even the 90 year old had turned up; her frail figure perched on the second row. Natasha's eyes widened. Bucky. Instantly, she whipped her phone out.

"Bucky, where are you? The weddings about to start and Steve's freaking out."

A saddened mumble came from the other end, "Why should I? I'm going to have to watch the man of my dreams get married. Who would want to witness that?"

She ran a hand across her face, "Look, Bucky, Steve wants you here, I can sense it and I- wait what did you say? The man of your dreams?" an unusually huge smile spread across her face, "Bucky, you need to get here, trust me on this." Bucky groaned and hung up. Natasha smiled to herself. This could be interesting.

* * *

The opening notes of the Wedding March started to play, the guests turning their attention to the door. First to enter was Maria Hill, her long black dress slightly grazing the floor as she scattered delicate petals everywhere, smiling at the guests.

Sam grabbed Steve's shoulder as he noticed him shaking slightly, "Hey, you ok, man?"

Steve simply nodded. _Why hadn't Bucky turned up?_ That question was constantly circling in his head, distracting him from the current events.

Looking up, he noticed that the flashing of the cameras had started, the infuriating clicking corrupting the seemingly peaceful atmosphere.

There she was. Sharon Carter. The woman he had to marry in front of thousands of people, both present and away from the venue, watching eagerly on their TVs. The train of her lace white dress was being held by Natasha, whose gaze was firmly fixed on Steve, exchanging a conversation with one glance.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Sharon was stood in front of Steve, a reassuring smile on her face. The paparazzi rushed to the front, hoping to get the best shot for their news channel.

The priest cleared his throat, beginning to read the transcript, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Steven Grant Rogers and Sharon Carter. The beginning of a new chapter. May we have the rings?"

Sam and Natasha presented a red velvet pillow each, the rings glistening in the bright flashes of the cameras. Steve reluctantly turned around to pick up the deciding piece of jewellery. This was it. His future.

The door swung open.

Everyone's attention was averted to the source of the noise.

There he was. The cause of his happiness. The person who made him feel whole. The one who made him feel secure and protected. His soulmate. James Buchanan Barnes.

Steve's eyes widened, his cheekbones dusted with redness. A battle was instigating inside his head. Should he stay and marry Sharon, someone he doesn't even love? Or chase his kindred spirit, his one and only, his true love? The loyal, obedient side of Steve knew that he should carry on with the wedding in order to conform to Fury's orders. But Steve Rogers wasn't one to back down from a fight, especially when it's for the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Taking in a deep breath, he turned to Sharon, "I can't do this. I'm sorry. I-"

She smiled knowingly at him, "Steve, you don't have to clarify. I'll be fine." Nodding appreciatively, he stepped down from the altar.

The cameras were focused on Steve as he pushed past.

"Captain Rogers, what the hell are you doing?" Nick Fury grabbed his arm, a stern expression on his face.

Steve yanked his arm out of his grip and looked him dead in his one eye, "I'm done with following your orders."

Continuing down the aisle, Steve's focus was on Bucky, as if they were the only ones in the room. The press followed the soldier as he marched towards his love.

Bucky had an unreadable expression on his face. Confusion? Embarrassment? Lust?

Instantly, Steve grabbed the lapels of Bucky's jacket, pulling him into a loving embrace. Shock overcame Bucky's body as their lips came into contact, but he soon eased into it. They breathed their love and their souls into each other, every memory, and every moment together flashing before their eyes. Desperation overcame them as they gripped onto each other as if they were afraid to lose one another again. Hands grazed through hair and heavy breathing escaped their lips. They were entwined. There was no need to be subtle anymore. Their love for each other was confirmed and was known by all.

Hooded eyes gazed at each other as they grudgingly pulled apart. Bucky looked up at Steve through his lashes, "I love you too, punk."

Steve's smile widened at his reference to their time together in the 40s. Before all of the loss and uncertainty.

Only then did they take in the reactions of the rest of the guests and the constant flashing of cameras surrounding them. Most people were smiling brightly, some not so happy. But they didn't care. They were together, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

"You know you didn't have to do that." Sharon turned around to see Sam, a sincere smile on his face.

She had a small, but content smile on her face, "He deserves to be happy."

Natasha rushed over to them, hugging them both, her remarkably high amount of cheerfulness clear on her face, "I am so happy for you both! You're perfect for each other."

"WOW!" Steve and Bucky looked at a beaming Tony, their awkwardness clear on their faces, "That was like watching a cheesy romantic film, but in a good way, of course, I-", the rambling billionaire was cut off by a sharp kick to his shin.

Pepper glanced up at the couple apologetically, "What he was trying to say was congratulations! But clearly he has no idea how to compliment people."

Thor stood before them along with the rest of the Avengers, who were all smiling brightly, "Hurrah! That was magnificent! We must hold a party to celebrate this new bond!"

Happy chatter was exchanged between Steve's friends as he noticed Fury apologising to the press, who clearly would have a sensational article to write about now. Fury and Steve made eye contact, the Director shaking his head in disappointment and anger.

But Steve wasn't fazed. With his arm wrapped around his soulmate, he smiled contently. This was all that was important- a new chapter in his life. A new beginning.


End file.
